Various types of websites for posting reviews and conducting surveys exist in the prior art. For instance, some online shopping websites include consumer ratings and customer reviews for specific goods and products. Other websites include crowd-sourced reviews of local businesses for specific services. Generally, these reviews are based on a star system (e.g., five out of five stars, four out of five stars, etc.) or simply based on the number of consumers who approve of the goods or services (e.g., number of “likes”).
However, the star ratings are too generic without much context associated therewith. Additionally, it is difficult to give meaningful weight to these reviews with a consistent scale because one reviewer's three star rating may be equivalent to another reviewer's five star rating. While some reviews are coupled with comments or textual feedback for providing support to said rating, these comments are often unstructured and time consuming to read and write. Furthermore, the textual feedback are lost or made less visible when more recent feedback is posted. In this regard, there is a need in the prior art for a collaborative review system that provides users with consistent and accurate information and that prioritizes most relevant reviews about goods and services.